Memoire
by Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi
Summary: Well, setiap orang memiliki kisah yang berbeda walau terlihat kurang lebih sama. Namun tiap kenangan yang terukir pasti membekas dalam ingatan masing-masing insan sebagai momentum berharga dalam hidupnya. Dan aku begitu bersyukur karena masih dapat mengingat dan menyimpannya. Karena itu tentang dirimu dan diriku./ Oneshot/ Fluffy.


**Memoire**

**By: Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi**

**Desclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Rated: T**

**Warning:**

**Ooc, typo(s), terselip bahasa non baku, alur kecepetan dan kesalahan lain yang tidak disadari oleh Author.**

**Please No Flame!**

**HAPPY READING MINNA-SAN**

.

* * *

**Sakura PoV**

Hai semua! Perkenalkan namaku Sakura. Wanita cantik pemilik rambut pink sepunggung. Narsisnya diriku. Sekarang aku ingin memperkenalkan satu orang lagi. Orang yang berharga dalam hidupku hingga aku kini berusia 20 tahun. Namanya Sasuke.

Kami adalah sahabat sedari kecil. Mungkin tidak benar-benar dari kecil. Apa umur 14 tahun masih dianggap anak kecil? Kalau kau memandang lewat status kependudukan sosial tentu saja masih di bawah umur karena belum mendapat kartu pengakuan sebagai tanda bukti kau melewati batas kedewasaan. Tapi untuk segi pemikiran kurasa itu sudah cukup, kan? Walau masih labil sih.

Aku adalah tetangga pindahan tepat di sebelah rumah megahnya—bahkan dari jarak 5km saja masih bisa terlihat ujung atap kemegahannya. Dan aku tidak menyangka rumah baruku yang mungil itu ternyata membawakan keberuntungan bagiku dan dirinya.

**Ini lah sedikit cerita pengalaman hidupku. Mungkin tidak menarik tapi cukup menyenangkan untuk ku bagi.**

* * *

Pertemuan pertama kali kami bermula pada suatu hari, ketika aku tengah merapikan berbagai barang bawaanku yang masih setengah berantakan di kamar tidur baruku. Kamar khas perempuan yang penuh dominasi warna _pink pastel_ dan sedikit warna _green forest_ pada bagian kusen jendela dan pintu. Aku sangat menyukai kamar ini, terkesan ceria namun lembut di saat bersamaan.

Aku masih mengatur ulang buku-buku yang masih berada dalam kardus-kardus yang menumpuk di sudut kamar. Memang tidak banyak sih, _tou-san_ sudah sempat mendatangi rumah ini untuk merapikan barang-barang yang jauh lebih rumit untuk ditata. Tapi tetap saja, ternyata pernak-pernik milikku sudah sebanyak ini! _Oh, My God_! Pantas saja uang jajanku sering kali menipis dengan cepat. Aku senang sekali mengoleksi berbagai aksesoris bahkan sampai novel dan komik.

_Damn_! Aku harus mengatur uang jajanku kalau tidak ingin terkena amukan _kaa-san_ lagi. Kenapa aku tidak pernah sadar ya? Ck.

Selama sisa waktu berpikirku, _kaa-san_ ternyata telah memunculkan sedikit kepalanya dari celah pintu kamarku untuk melihat apa yang sedang kukerjakan.

"Sakura!" seru _kaa-san_ sedikit kencang.

"Ah, _Kaa-san_. Apa?" tanyaku polos sembari menatap polos wanita yang tengah berkacak pinggang di hadapanku.

"Kamu itu kenapa melamun? _Kaa-san_ sudah meneriakimu dari bawah tapi kau tidak menyahut, kaa-san mengetok pintu kamarmu tapi kau tidak membukakan pintu." _kaa-san_ menghela napasnya perlahan, "lagipula, kenapa kau belum selesai juga menata barang? Padahal sudah hampir setengah hari. Ck."

Aku sedikit merengutkan diri dan mengerucutkan bibirku. Bergumam sesuatu tidak jelas. Aku pun tidak mengingat apa yang ku gumamkan saat itu. Ah! Tapi aku ingat, sebelum ketahuan _kaa-san_ aku sedang mengomel, aku segera bertanya balik padanya.

"Kalau begitu ada apa? Pasti penting, kan? Sampai teriak-teriak dan nyamperin Sakura segala." aku mencari celah mengalihkan perhatian.

"Oh iya. Ayo, ikut _kaa-san_ mengantarkan kue untuk tetangga kita," ajaknya lembut.

"Hmm... tetangga yang mana? Kita tidak akan mengelilingi satu kompleks ini 'kan?" tanyaku curiga dengan kening halusku kini terhiasi kerutan seperti milik ibuku tersayang.

"Ya, tidak mungkin lah. Kita hanya memberikan kepada tetangga sekitar rumah, pokoknya yang deket-dekat saja deh. Sudah ayo cepat, siapa tahu ada anak yang sebaya denganmu," ujar _kaa-san_ panjang lebar. Intinya aku harus ikut dan itu wajib.

Aku hanya menghela napas pasrah. Bangkit dari posisi duduk nyamanku di lantai dan turun mengikuti jejak _kaa-san_ ke lantai bawah, menuju dapur terlebih dahulu untuk mengambil kue-kue kering dan beberapa macam _spongecake_ yang telah dibungkus rapi dalam sebuah wadah kotak transparan. Terlihat _simple_ namun begitu menggoda untuk dicicipi. _Kaa-san_ kebagian membawa plastik besar yang berisi bungkusan-bungkusan cantik itu. Nanti rencananya aku tinggal menyerahkan saja kepada para tetanggaku. Menunjukkan bahwa aku anak manis, eh?

Singkat cerita, setelah berkeliling sesaat, sekarang kami berada di rumah terakhir. Kini kami sudah berada di depan sebuah pintu ganda mewah milik sebuah keluarga bermarga Uchiha. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, pintu pun terbuka—menampilkan sesosok wanita paruh baya seusia kaa-san. Memperkenalkan dirinya sebgai Uchiha Mikoto sang pemilik rumah. Errr~ tapi walau sudah ibu-ibu kelihatannya lebih cantik Mikoto-_baasan _deh? Ups! Jangan sampai _kaa-san_ tahu aku berpikiran begitu. Pasti nanti _kaa-san_ cemburu. Ha ha ha.

Setelah perkenalan sesaat dan menunjukkan bukti niat kami untuk menjadi tetangga yang baik. Mikoto-_baasan_ malah mengundang kami untuk mengobrol sebentar di dalam rumah megahnya. _Kaa-san_ tidak enak untuk menolak.

Setelah berpandangan sebentar denganku seakan bertanya tidak-apa-apa-kalau-hanya-sebentar dan yang bisa kujawab hanya sebuah tanda dari kedua bahuku terangkat kecil menandakan terserah-_Kaasan_-saja-deh.

Saat itu aku tidak menyangka ternyata Mikoto-_baasan_ merupakan orang yang sangat ramah. Tidak terlihat angkuh karena marga dan segala kemewahan yang dimilikinya melebihi seluruh orang pada umumnya. Kami mengobrol—kedua wanita dewasa di hadapanku lebih tepatnya—hingga waktu bergulir menunjukkan waktu setengah tiga sore. Ya ampun! Dua setengah jam terlewati sudah. Ck. Aku jadi teringat dengan barang-barangku yang masih berserakan di seluruh penjuru kamarku.

**BRAK!** Tiba-tiba pintu rumah terbuka. Terdengar suara _baritone_ khas lelaki menggema di ruang tamu. "_Tadaima_!"

Kami semua menoleh dan 'Oh! _My God_! Gila tuh cowok keren banget!' jeritku dalam hati.

_**Love at the first sight**__._

Seuntai kalimat terkenal di seluruh penjuru dunia langsung tertancap dalam otak besarku.

**Deg deg deg**.

Nada jantung berpacu dengan intensitas tinggi layaknya debaran ketika menunggu hasil pengumuman nilai ujian akhir kenaikan kelas. Tidak dapat dipungkiri ini lebih parah kedengarannya.

**Pipi bersemu merah**.

Secercah warna yang biasanya timbul ketika aku tidak tahan dengan terpaan cuaca panas pembakar kulit.

**Terpaku**.

Aku merasa seperti patung! _Hell No_!

Asal kalian tahu. Dia—cowok ganteng itu yang belum diketahui namanya—menatapku tanpa berkedip! Entah kenapa aku juga tidak dapat mengalihkan netraku dari manik _onyx_ kelamnya. Uh oh. Bagaimana ini?

**Otakku kosong**.

Sungguh baru kali ini aku merasa tidak memiliki isi dalam kepala jeniusku. Kemana perginya segala gumpalan daging dan darah? Kenapa terasa begitu ringan?

**Ck. Melow**.

Serasa mengalami kejadian yang dilakoni kedua _character_ utama dalam novel percintaan kesukaanku.

Intinya aku tersadar sesadar-sadarnya kalau aku sudah jatuh hati pada cowok yang baru ku temui! Hingga kedua ibu kami menyadarkan kami berdua dari fatamorgana dadakan. Mereka sedikit terkikik kecil melihat tingkah laku kami. Dia sendiri memalingkan mukanya sesaat dan memasang wajah _stoic_ kembali sambil sedikit berdeham kecil.

Mikoto-_baasan_ memperkenalkannya sebagai putra bungsunya. Seumuranku tentu saja. Kami bersalaman. Aliran darahku terhenti sejenak. Hangat tubuhnya mengalir dari telapak tangannya yang jauh lebih besar dari telapak tangan mungilku.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Haruno Sakura."

Dan dimulailah pertemanan kami. Diawali dengan mengalami masa-masa _Junior High School_ hinggsa berlanjut ke _Senior High School_, kami sudah bisa menunjukkan ketertarikan satu sama lain dengan respon lebih nyata. Tidak ada lagi acara saling memendam perasaan ataupun jaga _image_.

Saling terbuka dan menerima itu yang kami lakukan. Bahkan seluruh orang pun mengetahui walau tanpa kami jelaskan bahwa kami tidak dapat dipisahkan. Dimana ada aku berarti ada dia. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Jadi tidak ada tuh drama pengejaran cinta "cewek kepada cowok" atau "cowok kepada cewek". Semua mengalir layaknya _oxygen_ yang masuk ke dalam paru-paru.

Kami masih bertahan untuk tidak mengungkapkan perasaan dengan sebuah pernyataan cinta. Hanya perlakuan di antara kami saja terlalu mencolok bagai sepasang kekasih.

Namun tiap kali ditanya, "Apakah kalian berpacaran?". Kami tidak menjawab "ya" karena memang tidak ada pengakuan cinta dari masing-masing pihak. Namun kami juga tidak menjawab "tidak" mungkin karena feeling kami sama-sama ingin mengatakan "ya".

Ha ha ha. Kalau aku ingat tentu saja aneh sekali kami saat itu. _Absurd_. Intinya kami saling meng-_claim_ bahwa kami tidak menyukai tiap pihak ketiga yang ingin mendekati salah satu dari kami. Aku cemburu pada Sasuke jika ia didekati seorang gadis. Yah dia sangat populer sih. Memang makan hati jika menyukai cowok yang memiliki paras tiada tandingannya. Aku masih kesal dengan kenyataan ini sampai sekarang! _Fangirls_ itu gila. Beruntung aku tidak menjadi salah satu dari bagian mereka.

Aku kan menyukai Sasuke-_kun_ apa adanya. Bukan ada apanya. Ia sakit, sedih bahkan terpuruk aku tetap mendampinginya.

Akhirnya tepat setelah acara pengumuman kelulusan kami. Di tengah halaman sekolah. Di suasana hiruk pikuk yang mendadak sunyi senyap. Di hadapan beribu-ribu siswa dan para pengajar yang tengah menikmati hari terakhir kami sebagai murid menengah atas.

Dia—Sasuke Uchiha. Akhirnya menyatakannya padaku—alasan mengapa ia tak kunjung mengungkapkan perasaannya, mengapa ia tak kunjung menjadikanku kekasih hatinya itu hanya karena ia ingin kami langsung **bertunangan **dan **menikah**!

Seketika itu juga aku merasa melayang. Hatiku lega. Plong. Tubuhku tak bertenaga. Air mata pun tidak sempat kubendung. Setelah sekian lama menunggu akhirnya cowok _stoic_ itu mau mengakuinya.

"Haruno Sakura. Aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin segera setelah kelulusan ini dapat mengganti margamu menjadi Uchiha sebagai pendamping hidupku."

Ya TUHAN! Mimpi apa coba aku semalam?! Waktu itu aku benar-benar terperangah menatap dirinya yang mulai menggenggam jemariku dan memasangkan cincin emas putih ke jari manisku. Aku bahkan tidak menjawab langsung pernyataannya. Saat itu aku langsung menerjangnya dengan sebuah pelukan erat yang langsung dibalas olehnya.

Diiringi segala suara gegap gempita. Tanda bahwa semua orang merestui kami. Walaupun pasti ada segelintir yang terpuruk menangis sedih, idola mereka ternyata akan menikah secepat itu.

Aku merindukan kenangan manis itu. Seandainya saja ada yang menangkap dan mengabadikan _moment_ bersejarah itu aku pasti sangat berterima kasih.

Hihihi. Aku jadi tertawa geli sendiri membayangkan semua _momentum_ hidupku itu.

Mungkin kenangan itu begitu umum bagi orang lain. Namun setiap berkasnya selalu menghangatkan jiwaku bila mengingatnya. Karena diriku sendirilah yang mengalami tiap rajutan _momentum_ itu.

Ahhh~ aku jadi semakin kangen pelukannya, harum maskulinnya. Segala indra dalam tubuhku menginginkan kehadirannya. Tapi apa daya. Ia sendiri sekarang sedang berada jauh di belahan bumi satunya—Eropa.

Aku ingin sekali menyusulnya namun ia tidak pernah memperbolehkanku bepergian semenjak empat bulan lalu. Ia takut aku tidak kuat menghadapi perjalanan jarak jauh apalagi dengan kondisi fisikku yang semakin melemah. Huft. Mau bagaimana lagi.

Aku masih berdiri menatap taman bunga milikku. Ah, maksudnya milik kami—aku dan Sasuke-_kun_. Senyuman manis semakin mengembang di wajahku yang semakin tembem.

Dari sekedar tetangga berubah menajdi teman. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku diterima dengan baik sebagai salah satu sahabat baiknya. Hubungan yang terjalin tanpa status selama masa-masa sekolah. Hingga awal memasuki dunia perkuliahan aku mendapatkan status tetapku hingga ujung usiaku. Istri seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Kami memang masih kuliah, namun aku sedang mengambil cuti. Sedangkan Sasuke-_kun_ di sela-sela kesibukannya ia tetap melaksanakan tanggung jawabnya sebagai wakil direktur perusahaan keluarganya. Sungguh sosok pria bertanggung jawab.

Tapi satu minggu ditinggal olehnya di rumah sederhana kami. Aku begitu merindukannya. Dari balkon kamar kami, aku semakin memutar kenangan-kenangan manis kami. Apa saja yang telah kami lewati seperti halnya ketika kami mulai mencoba membuat taman bunga kami sendiri. Itu karena aku bersikukuh ingin menanam semua jenis bunga itu sendiri sebagai aktifitas sampinganku.

Ketika tubuh kami penuh peluh psti kami akan mengistirahatkan tubuh kami di salah satu pohon besar yang begitu rindang. Menikmati semilir angin.

Aku menutup mataku membayangkan kembali suasana damai du bawah pohon itu. Namun tiba-tiba aku merasakan hembusan napas di sekitar tengkukku dan rengkuhan dari dua lengan kokoh melingkari bahu dan perutku.

"Sasuke-_kun_?!" aku membuka kedua kelopak mataku dan menoleh ke arah samping kananku. Terlihat jelas wajah tampan miliknya.

"Hn. _Tadaima_," ucapnya ringan sembari mencium sekilas pipiku.

"_O-okaeri_," jawabku sedikit bingung, "bukankah kau bilang akan pulang setidaknya tiga hari lagi?"

Sasuke semakin memperdalam rengkuhannya bahkan kini terasa ciumannya di leher jenjangku. Sepertinya ia tengah menghirup dalam-dalam haurm tubuhku. Kenapa aku bisa tahu? Tentu saja karena itu kebiasaannya tiap bersamaku. He he he.

"Aku merindukanmu," ucapnya dalam gumaman kecil.

"Apa kau meninggalkan pekerjaanmu di sana?"

"Hn. Aku telah mneyelesaikannya."

Sasuke memutar tubuhku hingga kini aku menghadap tepat ke arahnya. Ia mulai menciumku dari ujung kepala yang dihiasi mahkota merah muda turun ke dahi lebarku—membuatku memejamkan mata menikmati perlakuannya—bahkan kelopak mataku pun diciumnya, pipi dan di bagian bibir sedikit agak lama hingga akhirnya turun ke perut buncitku. Kebiasaan terbarunya. Menyapa calon buah hati kami.

Aku mengelus rambut _raven_ miliknya sembari membiarkannya mendengar tiap reaksi yang diberikan oleh bayi yang kukandung selama tujuh bulan ini.

"Ouch! Sepertinya anak kita senang sekali tahu kalau ayahnya sudah pulang. Tendangannya keras sekali." Aku terkekeh merasakan sedikit nyeri pada perutku.

Sasuke menatapku hangat kemudian ia mengelus-elus perutku perlahan. "Hai jagoan, kau senang _tou-san_ pulang, eh? Tapi tidak perlu menendang sekeras itu, ya. Kasihan _kaa-san_mu ini. Oke?"

Aku tertawa geli mendengarnya. Tapi aku rasa jagoan kecil dalam rahimku ini menurutinya. Jagoan? Yap, karena anak kami diperkirakan berjenis kelamin laki-lai. Aku harap ia menuruni ketampanan dan kejeniusan ayahnya.

"Hi hi hi. Sepertinya anak kita sangat penurut."

Sasuke bangkit kembali, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajahku. Kedua telapak tangannya meraup wajahku dan mengelus pipiku perlahan.

"Hn. Didapatnya dari sifatmu. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin kau mau menurutiku untuk menikah muda." kerlingnya nakal kemudian tanpa adanya aba-aba, ia sudah menciumku mesra. Melepas kerinduannya selama kami terpisah walau hanya seminggu.

Well, setiap orang memiliki kisah yang berbeda walau terlihat kurang lebih sama. Namun tiap kenangan yang terukir pasti membekas dalam ingatan masing-masing insan sebagai momentum berharga dalam hidupnya. Dan kita hanya perlu bersyukur karena masih dapat mengingat dan menyimpannya.

* * *

**-OWARI-**

* * *

**Hohoho. Bukannya ngelanjutin fic multichap nyang laen, ni malah ngbuat fic oneshot mulu. **

**Ehem. Tapi ini bukan tanpa lasan. Fic-fic ini sebagai pembangkit gairah menulis yang sedang menurun. Mencoba dari fic oneshot, kalau sudah dapat kembali mood nulisnya maka fic multychap yang lebih ribet itu pasti bisa dikerjakan **

**Maaf kalo ceritanya aneh bin gaje.**

**Oke, NEED REVIEW, MINNA-SAN...!**

**ARIGATOU uda mau membaca.**

* * *

**Cilacap, 02 May 2013**

**Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi**


End file.
